thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puff Puff Pastry
Puff Puff Pastry is the twelfth episode of sixteen season. Plot Percy had a lot of dirty work to do. But he likes to be shiny and clean like the other engines. As Percy arrives to the washdown, The Fat Controller warns the engines that due to a water shortage, all engines can only have one wash per day and that usefulness comes before cleanliness. This upsets Percy so much, as he was thinking that Gordon is having a washdown because he is a very important express engine and James teases Percy that he is a pouty puffer. Percy just ignores them and went back to work. Percy was shunting trucks at the coaling plant, determined not to get dirty. But the trucks tricked Percy by pulling him right under the coal hopper and coal dust poured all over Percy. He was feeling very awful and filthy, but he knew he had to carry on. One their way to Callan station, the trucks teased Percy by singing rude song to him. Percy dislikes it when they make fun of him, and so he angrily tells them to stop it. Once Percy reached Callan station, he shunts his trucks into the siding, alongside Harold who is unloading medical supplies. Harold then took off spreading cinders and ashes all over Percy, who demands that he wants a washdown. But his driver reminded him that usefulness comes before cleanliness. Percy felt very upset, saying that he can only be useful if he is not dirty. The driver suggests that Percy could take the van of sugar to the chocolate factory, so Percy felt very happy because taking sugar to the chocolate factory is a very clean job. So he collected the trucks of sugar and went off to the chocolate factory. On the way to the chocolate factory, Percy wasn't aware that a leaking fuel trucks has spilt the oil on the tracks in the siding. When Percy approached the chocolate factory, his crew put on the brakes, but Percy slipped on the oily rails and then crashed into the wall of the chocolate factory. He went across the factory and out the other end. After Percy came out of the chocolate factory on the other end, he was covered into a sticky gooey chocolate. When Duck brings Percy back to the sheds after he was rescued from the chocolate factory, Thomas, James and Henry started teasing him by saying how chocolatey he is, but Gordon felt very cross and thinks it is nonsense. The Fat Controller came into the shed and knew that Percy has done a lot of hard work, despiting his problems and his accident; and as he now proved that usefulness comes before cleanliness, Percy was now very pleased that he was rewarded with a washdown and a new coat of paint. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Lighthouse Keeper (cameo) *The Fisherman (cameo) *Mr. Jolly (factory logo cameo; mentioned) *Donald and Douglas (music video cameo) *Bill and Ben (music video cameo) Gallery PuffPuffPastry1.png PuffPuffPastry2.png PuffPuffPastry3.png PuffPuffPastry4.png PuffPuffPastry5.png PuffPuffPastry6.png PuffPuffPastry7.png PuffPuffPastry8.png PuffPuffPastry9.png PuffPuffPastry10.png Category:Season 16 Category:2017 Vhs Category:Vhs Category:2017 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2003 Vhs Along With Thomas Percy And The Dragon Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along WIth Best Of Percy